You Are A Demon
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Rosette has finally regained her memories and recognizes Aion for being the person he really is. Unfortunately, she's still highly split between feelings and is now left to contemplate on past events in order to figure out what she is to do. Manga Based.
1. You Are Rosette Christopher

**MT:** Damn, I should get going and write chapters for the stories I haven't updated in ages, but I sooo need to write this…

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** …

**Warning:** OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 1:** You are Rosette Christopher.

She walked in a slow pace through the streets, her high heels clicking each time they hit the paving stones. The moon was barely seen on the night sky as the clouds were covering it and the rain poured down. The last couple of days hadn't been easy for her.

She did not know who she was, where she was or what exactly she was. She could only remember the last couple of days she had lived. Her eyes had opened in a huge room with rows of benches, an altar and a cross. She had felt the presence of someone in her arms; she had even seen a person in her arms… And this person had crumbled. Disappeared. And she felt she had had a great loss in her heart, like this person had been important to her.

But she could not remember him.

She had run from the place, the heavy burden of wings on her back. She had found people, trying to communicate with them. But each time people saw her, they ran screaming away.

She felt the tears prickle in her eyes but refused to let them go. Why she wouldn't let them go, she did not know.

She let a hand comb through her wet, blonde hair; her hand clutched the wet strands before her fingers reached the ends. Why did people fear her? She didn't look that different… Did she? She stopped in front of a window belonging to a shop, and looked at her reflection.

Her ears were furry where they were attached to her head along with the tips of them. Attached to her temples were a pair of ivory horns there seemed like they should have been pointing straight upwards but were tilted backwards. Three small rubies were planted in her forehead, shadowed only by her fringe.

She stretched her wings and looked at the huge size they had in her reflection in the mirror. She spotted the tip of the metallic, bony tail between her legs. She knew this tail started from the back of her neck. She looked down at her nails, watched how long and sharp they were.

Her loose, blonde hair reached her waist and her azure eyes looked back at her from her reflection; they were filled with lost hope and sorrow.

She gritted her sharp teeth, spotted the fangs, and turned away from her reflection in the window. Why would no one help her? Why did people fear her? Was she supposed to be dangerous?

She couldn't stand being anywhere near the window any longer, she couldn't stand being anywhere near her reflection, and began running. Did she have no family who missed her? No friends?

She felt the grief hit her hard in the face again, and kept running down the streets with her eyes closed tightly and the tears running down her cheeks. She was all alone and wanted her life to end. She didn't realize she was getting closer to a figure there was standing on the middle of the streets. She just kept running in the pouring rain and ran directly into the person.

She knocked both of them over and heard the person below her gasp in surprise and perhaps pain as he was pressed between the paving stones and her body weight. She pushed herself off the man she had knocked to the ground, her teary eyes looked at him with a fearful look in them "I-I'm so sorry! I-It was an a-accident!" She tried getting to her feet, to run away.

He prevented it. His hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. There was no way in Pandemonium he was letting someone knock him over and then run away.

She tried desperately to get out of his grip. This man didn't run away from her. Either he hadn't noticed her looks or he had evil intentions to her. It had to be one of these things 'cause no one would help her. She slowly turned to look at his face, to see a pissed off expression as the man moved to his knees and still held her wrist in a tight grip.

The man growled lowly at the woman whom had just knocked him over until he got a good look of her features. Surprise showed on his face before a somewhat sad expression crossed his features "So that's what he did…"

"W-what do you mean? And why aren't you a-afraid of me?" her azure eyes were filled with fright as she looked at him. She did not dare to get out of his grip but wished she could and retreat to somewhere safe, wherever safe was. She wanted to remember all the things she had forgotten.

The man did not answer and just stood to his feet, pulling her to her feet as well. He glanced her up and down for a short amount of seconds and then turned and began walking without letting go of her wrist "You come with me."

"W-what? W-Why?" she struggled to get out of his grip. She was afraid of the things he could or would do to her.

"Because right now I am the only one able to help you," he answered bluntly and kept dragging her; mentally he added _"and because you obviously don't remember anything"_

She looked scared ahead of her; she did not know what to do. She didn't know what choices she had besides following the man whom dragged her. She had nowhere to go if she broke free of his grip and retreated. Nevertheless, she was afraid he lied. She was afraid the word 'help' had a different meaning to his mind in comparison to hers.

It surprised the man it took a whole hour to get to his home; he hadn't realized he had walked so far from his temporary home. However, he hadn't realized the rain before he had stopped and turned his face towards the sky, thereafter the woman had knocked him over. By that time, he had been soaked to the bone.

He sighed as he unlocked the door and leaded her inside the house. He finally let go of her wrist and turned to close and lock the door behind them.

"…What are you going to do with me..?" she asked carefully while she was following him carefully into the living room. She watched as he pulled off his soaked shirt and revealed his torso. She noticed the bandages wrapped tightly around his arms and chest along with the bandage wrapped around his left eye. What had happened to him?

He sighed "Didn't I tell you I would help you? Now, stay here." He did not believe he was doing what he was doing. He couldn't believe he actually was helping _her_. He shook his head and walked into another room where he found towels. One of them he threw around his own shoulders the other he held in his hand as he walked back into the young woman in the living room.

She watched as he returned. Her eyes were slight wide as he came closer to her. She did not notice the towel and tried to edge away from him as he reached for her. He still got hold of her and began to dry her damp hair with the towel. She stopped in whatever motion she was doing and began to relax just the tiniest bit. "… Why aren't you afraid of me, when everyone else is..?"

He sucked in a deep breath "Every single person you've seen around you is humans. You're not human; you're a Demon. Humans fear Demons."

"… Why don't you fear me then..?"

"I am a demon, just like you."

She turned to look at him "But… But you don't…" she trailed off. He didn't look the slightest like her. He looked human.

He sighed "This is not my true form; it's my human form to blend in with the humans. If you concentrate, then the features you have as a demon will disappear and you will look human. The only traits you will have of a demon will be pointy ears and small fangs," he let a fang peek over his lip while he brushed his bangs behind his ear to show one of his pointy ears "the humans who have seen you in your true form will not relate your human form to your true form. Most humans believe Demons only can look like Demons and not like humans."

She nodded slowly as she studied his face. She studied what he said was the traits of a demon being in human form before she tried to find any kind of untruthfulness in his eyes but only found honesty.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."

She nodded slowly again and did as she was told.

He stood with the towel in his hands, watching as she concentrated and slowly changed form "That's right…" He said in a low, encouraging voice. He had to teach her everything. Someday, she had to know about her past as well.

There was just one little fact there took him aback.

When she changed from her true form to her human form, all of her clothes disappeared. She now stood in all her naked glory in front of him.

His eyes widened at the sight and he quickly wrapped the towel in his hands around her body.

She blinked sand looked at him with a confused expression. "Uhm… What's wrong?"

"Y-you just keep that towel wrapped around you then I'll find some clothes for you…" he hurried into the bedroom and found clothes she could borrow. He had no women's clothes which meant they had to go for a shopping trip one of the following days. His clothes had to do it for now though. Might be he was used to a lot of things but a woman being naked wasn't one of them. Hey, he wasn't a pervert, no matter what people thought of him.

After half an hour of stress to him and half an hour of confuse to her, it had finally worked out. She had had no idea of how to get dressed and he had felt too uneasy with her walking naked around along with he had to help her with getting dressed.

When the chaos finally was over, she was seated in one of the chairs in the kitchen where she listened and watched him cooking.

She had not understood why he had been so uneasy with her being naked. However, when he had explained it wasn't a normal thing to do –and it was wrong as they did not have any kind of relationship- and given the example of all the people walking in the streets were fully clothed, she understood.

Finally, something clicked in her mind. It was the word 'name'. A name was something everyone had wasn't it? So far, she did not know her own, did not know if she had one, but he had to have one, right? "Do… Do you have a name..?"

He turned towards her, his violet eye watching her for a few seconds before he let out a sigh "My name is Aion."

"… Aion…" it sounded familiar to her but she did not know why. Nothing else seemed to pop into her mind other than the feeling of familiarity. Perhaps she knew him or had known someone else with the same name. "…Do you know what my name is..?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Her name? Yes, he was well aware of her name. So far, it didn't seem like any memories had returned to her; it could be she remembered something when she knew her own name though... If she remembered he was screwed… Hell, it didn't matter. It's not like he had anything left.

"Rosette. Your name is Rosette Christopher."

* * *

**MT:** Weee, new story… My my. Ah well.

**Please leave a review as it will be very much appreciated!**


	2. So That's What He Did

**MT:** Many thanks to **AptlyAnonymous,** **Whispering Lotus,** **sioAoi,** **KitsuneOverlord **and **Lady Hallen** for the reviews ^^ I'm sorry for the late update…

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Claimer:** Nothing so far

**Pairings:** …

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 2: **So That's What He Did…

Rosette lay in the bed she was given and stared straight ahead of her. She was tired but she could not find the will to sleep. The last few hours many things had happened and she was repeating all those things over and over in her head.

Aion was a kind soul who helped her. On top of that, he was a demon like her. She hadn't considered a just a single time she could be a demon; she thought they looked monstrous with no human features at all. She had also believed demons were violent, evil, gruesome, predatory and murderous. According to Aion it was not the case at all. Some demons were like that but far from all of them.

Aion was civilized, calm and kind. He helped her even if he looked like a person whom preferred to be alone. Obviously he knew her name as he had told her. She wondered what their relationship had been in the past. Perhaps he had an answer to most things, including why she had no memory.

She had wanted to ask him a lot of things but he had easily avoided her many questions before she even had begun asking. He said it had been a long day for him and probably for her too; which it had. Both of them needed sleep.

Nevertheless, one question kept nagging her mind; why had he said _"So that's what he did…" _the very first time he saw her? Why had he looked so filled with pain?

* * *

Tanned fingers were softly placed against the glass of the window. A violet eye looked sadly through the glass and out at the pouring rain.

Soon… Soon the rain would be snow. Winter was moving closer in rapidly speed; he could feel it in his bones. Within few days people would be falling everywhere because the rain covered ground would be a polished surface. Soon after the frost had come, the snow would fall.

He shuddered at the thought. Back in time he had loved the snow and winter; now it only brought painful memories and cold.

He sighed and moved away from the window. His head turned towards the door there lead into the room where Rosette was. She had not remembered anything from getting his or her own name told. She would slowly remember her past, eventually. He knew the day she would remember everything was the day he was going to die.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sucked in a deep breath. _Chrno…_ he thought _What exactly had you thought would happen to her after your action..?_

Aion was well aware what happened; Chrno had gone to wherever Rosette had been and given her all his powers to save her life. Chrno had cared so much for Rosette as he had cared for Magdalene. Chrno hadn't wanted to see another beloved woman die in his arms.

Rosette's now true form looked very much like Chrno's from when he and Chrno had fought their final battle. She had his horns, his wings, his tail, his ears and even the outfit reminded. The rubies in her forehead had just stayed round and small, however. They did not stretch from her eyebrows to her hairline.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. It was _his_ fault Chrno was gone. It was _his_ stupid plan and feelings there had split the two of them apart. He had lost his brother. The only remains of Chrno were Rosette. Now he had a responsibility for Rosette.

Aion had to teach Rosette everything. He had to teach her how to take care of the normal every day, and how to be a demon. She was a female demon and she had to be taught how to take care of herself. There would still pass some years before males would become interested but one day she would get into heat and then she would have problems if she couldn't take care of herself.

And they had to start as soon as possible.

* * *

"Good evening," said Rosette as she stepped carefully into the kitchen and saw Aion finish breakfast.

Aion sighed and shook his head "No Rosette,"

She blinked and became unsure. She wondered if he had a bad day "Uhm…"

He glanced at her and shook his head again "its morning, Rosette, not evening. Evening is the latter part of the day and early part of the night. Morning is the first part or period of the day, extending from dawn, or from midnight, to noon."

Rosette's mouth formed to an 'o' "Oh."

Aion just nodded in response and sat down while motioning for her to sit down as well.

Rosette sat down on the chair opposite Aion like the day before. Also like the day before she watched what he did while eating. She had remembered the words 'fork' and 'knife' but she had had no idea of what they were or how they were used. She had listened as Aion had told her what a fork and a knife were and she had studied closely on how he used those tools. Then there had been the 'plate' where the food had been laid on, and the 'glass' which was filled with clean water for her to drink. In the end there had been the meal to eat; potatoes and meat.

Today it was 'spoon', 'bowl', 'milk' and 'cereal'.

She took the package with cereal and carefully tilted it so the content filled the bowl; just like she had seen Aion do. When the cereal was in the bowl she placed the package back onto the table and picked up the milk which she tilted so the white fluid exited the carton and flowed into the bowl.

As she placed the carton back onto the table she smiled to herself and thought _This is not so hard._

Aion smiled weakly while he was watching her. It was like watching a child achieving a difficult task and being proud.

Rosette picked up the spoon and dipped it into her cereal. As the cereal came onto the spoon she lifted it and closed her mouth around the cereal to thereafter pull the spoon out of her mouth and chew her cereal.

She hummed to herself while she was chewing and looking around in the kitchen. There had been very dark in the whole house the day before and it hadn't been easy to see everything around her. Now when it was lighter and it was no longer raining outside she could see everything. It was fascinating and relaxing to be able to watch everything around her calmly without she needed to worry about people being afraid of her.

"Wuts gons haps tdy?" she asked after filling her mouth with another spoonful cereal.

Aion cocked an eyebrow "What about you chew and swallow before talking? It is no good manners to talk while your mouth it filled with food."

"…" Rosette chewed her cereal for a few more seconds and then swallowed "What is going to happen today?"

Aion sighed softly and answered shortly "Buy clothes for you and groceries."

"…" Rosette nodded slowly and thought about the words then she sighed "What's groceries?"

Aion stood and picked up their empty bowls. Rosette spoke fine and knew most words; there were just some of the words she did not remember what meant "Mainly means food. Food and other commodities sold by a grocer."

"Oh," she watched as he moved the milk into the refrigerator and the package of cereal into the cupboard "How do we buy those things?"

"We go to the store, collect the things we want and pay money. Which means you doesn't just take something and walk out of the store with it; it will be considered theft. You will follow me and you will go nowhere and do nothing I haven't told you to do until we're sure you can take care of yourself. There's no need of getting you into trouble just because you don't understand what to do yet," explained Aion and walked out of the kitchen.

Rosette nodded in understanding and followed Aion.

* * *

Rosette looked curiously around her as she walked right behind Aion in the store. The store was big and filled with fruits, vegetables, bread, meat, cakes and what else there was to think of there was eatable. She stayed close to Aion though. As said, the store was big and she feared to be parted from him. She wouldn't know what to do if he suddenly disappeared. It might be the humans weren't afraid of her any longer but she still didn't feel like she could be alone between all those humans she did not know.

Aion made her feel strangely safe.

On the way to the store she had thought about the different feelings she had felt towards Aion; fear was the first feeling. Then it was familiarity. Then it had been a feeling she could not point out. Now she could.

It had been anger.

She didn't know why she had felt anger. She couldn't understand it. He was so kind and gentle towards her. Why would she feel angry towards him? She sighed and shrugged it off.

Aion had felt her uneasiness. He had felt the anger within her but knew she didn't understand it. In the back of her mind, she remembered it all; that's why she had those feelings towards him.

He ignored all the staring humans. Ignored all the strange looks he received; the people in the city still weren't used to see him walk around with the bandage around his left eye and he did not care.

Aion collected the groceries they needed and every few minutes he looked towards Rosette to make sure she still was there; he couldn't let her walk off alone, not yet. He probably first could when the winter, perhaps first when spring was over. The possibility of he had to keep an eye at her the whole summer even was there. It all depended on how fast she was at learning.

Depended on how fast she was remembering.

"What are you thinking of?" Rosette tilted her head to the side as she studied Aion's face.

"…" Aion blinked and looked at Rosette; he hadn't noticed he had drifted off into his own thoughts and just stood "… It doesn't matter."

"…" Rosette opened her mouth again but decided against it. She hadn't been with him for twenty-four hours yet and did not know exactly how close a bond she had had with him in the past. She couldn't press him to tell about his problems before she knew him better.

Aion sighed and watched as Rosette looked away to look at all the food.

He suddenly became very busy as the female seemed to find more and more interest in all the food and he had to tell her that more than half of what she pointed out they were in no need for. It seemed like she was very glad for food all of a sudden.

But well, her manners hadn't been the best this morning either, had they?

* * *

When all the groceries where placed at their rightful places Aion dropped himself on a chair in the living room. Rosette had become more and more hyperactive around all the food in the grocery store so she had ripped him for all energy. He was happy she had been very calm when they had been looking for clothes to her or else he had feared he was going to faint from exhaustion.

Rosette peered out of the door to her room and slowly walked into the living room and sat down in the couch; she had placed all her new clothes in the closet in her room while Aion had taken care of the groceries.

The minutes passed by. Rosette sat calmly and watched Aion's exhausted form. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple as he leant back in the chair with closed eye. His chest heaved as he took in deep breaths. A somewhat sad and slight fearful expression crossed her features "What's wrong?"

Aion opened his eye, looked at her and sighed lowly "I don't have my horns."

"…" Rosette thought about this information but came up with no connection between his horns and the reason to why he looked so exhausted.

"Our horns are the reason why we live as long as we do," Aion sighed again and leant slight forwards "they're like antennas, collecting what is called Astral Energy. A demon is not built of cells but of something a thousand times smaller; legion. We heal like this" he snapped his fingers "if we're hurt. But for us to be capable of healing so fast we need our horns to collect the Astral Energy."

Rosette listened careful to every word he said.

"You have your horns and are capable of collecting Astral Energy. If you're wounded you will heal fast. I do not have my horns and by that is unable of collecting Astral Energy. As you have seen I'm wearing bandages and will probably do so the rest of my life, or in many many years before I heal completely. If I'm wounded now then I'll die," he leant back in the chair again and watched her reaction.

Rosette nodded slowly and thought about the information she had received. This lead to a very obvious question; "Why don't you have your horns?"

"…" Aion's lips pressed together I a thin line and he sighed deeply "They were ripped off and destroyed."

Rosette's eyes widened "That's horrible!"

He just shrugged "Depends. In the end I deserved it;" he turned his gaze towards the window "I'm not sure why I'm even alive today. I should be dead."

Rosette shook her head. No one could deserve such a fate, could they? "Why should you deserve to lose your horns? Why should you be dead?"

Aion sucked in a deep breath and looked at her sadly "Don't worry your head about those facts now. You'll get to know someday." _You'll get to _remember_ someday_ he added mentally.

She sighed deeply. She didn't like secrets being kept for her. She felt she far from liked the fact of having to wait. A feeling deep inside her told her she hated waiting. However, a feeling also told her she couldn't push him to tell her what had happened. She decided to change topic.

"Yesterday… The very first sentence you said was "So that's what he did…" What did you mean by that? Who did what?" she tilted her head to the side and became surprised by his reaction.

Aion's jaws clamped shut like an oyster. He did not sit in the chair just a single second more and disappeared into his bedroom.

"A-Aion!" Rosette rose to her feet and reached her hand after him as he disappeared from the living room. She let her hand fall to her side as the door slammed shut. She turned her gaze towards the floor and slowly made her way into her own room and closed the door carefully behind her before she sat on her bed and curled into a ball.

* * *

A low knock on the door made Rosette look up from her position on the bed. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. She feared Aion had decided to throw her out of the house. He had seemed very upset about her question.

Aion's expression was different than she had expected.

He looked at her sadly and sighed "I'm sorry about my reaction before but please… Don't ask about those things again. One day I'll tell you what you'll need to know but it won't be before you know how to control your powers and you know how to take care of yourself."

Rosette smiled weakly and nodded "That's a promise."

* * *

**MT:** Sooo, how was this? Meh, too lazy to read it through for mistakes and such. Sorry -.-;

**Please leave a review as they will be very much appreciated!**


	3. How To Take A Shower

**MT:** Many thanks to **Shadow-chan93,** **Whispering Lotus, Anon42, March Rosenqueen, ThexWhitexPhoenix **and **AptlyAnonymous** for the reviews ^^ I'm sorry for the late update… but I've been in a quite heavy writing block for the past year or longer...

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** …

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 3:** How to Take a Shower

Rosette sat in the living room, her fingers combing through her hair. She has been listening to the radio, hearing some information of what was going on in the world. At some point she sighed before glancing at her hair. It looked… greasy.

She didn't know where Aion was at the moment. He had left early in the morning and all he had left her was a note about he would come back later that day.

Somewhere within Rosette, she feared he had just left her and wouldn't return. It had been two days since she had asked the question of who Aion had been talking about the very first moment she had literally run into him. She had felt he was still somewhat angry about it, but had not been sure about it at any point. Mainly because most of the time during these days she had spend on sleeping. She sighed again.

All of the sudden she could hear the front door open and quickly looked towards it. Relief washed over her face when she saw Aion close the front door behind him, kick off his shoes and drop a bag to the floor before he took off his jacket, only to pick the bag up again.

Aion looked up and spotted Rosette with a relieved expression. Rosette was watching him with a relieved expression. And again, Rosette was watching him with a relieved expression. Aion's eyebrow rose to his hairline. Rosette was watching him with a relieved expression?

Well, it was easy to say, Aion still wasn't really used to that with Rosette being around and not wanting to tear his head off, even though he knew she could not remember a single thing.

Rosette's expression changed a little, "Is… something wrong?"

Aion blinked, snapped out of his staring and shook his head. "No. I just got to think of something. Nothing to worry about." He walked over to her and looked down at her.

That girl needed a shower.

Rosette watched Aion as he walked and simply nodded. She then at some point picked some strands of her hair and held them up, "How do I make my hair look less greasy?"

The word 'shower' did not seem familiar to Rosette.

Aion sighed in defeat. He had really hoped the thought of showering would have crossed her mind by herself, but obviously it didn't. At least she had known how to use other parts of the bathroom. He motioned for her to follow him towards the bathroom.

Rosette followed curiously. What was she going to learn now? She looked curiously around in the bathroom when Aion dragged her in there.

Aion sighed and tugged the shower curtain aside, "This part of the bathroom is called the shower." He rolled up his sleeves, "Within the shower you clean your body, as your hair highest likely isn't the only part needing some cleaning."

Rosette nodded, and nothing came to her mind. She then tilted her head to the side. "How do I use the shower?"

Aion sighed, "The first you do is undress, as it's the body you are to wash and not the clothes. The water you use to wash your body and hair, and the water comes out from here." Aion pointed towards the shower head within the shower cabin. "To get the shower out from the shower head, you adjust on these taps." Aion first adjust one tap, in which the more he turned it the more water came out from the shower head, "With this tap you decide just how much water comes out from the shower head. If you now hold your hand under the water."

Rosette blinked and stuck her hand under the water running from the shower.

Aion's hand moved from one shower tap to the other. He turned the tap first one way and then he turned it the other way. Rosette could feel how the water first changed to become very warm and it then became cold, "With this shower tap you decide just how warm or cold you want the water." He adjusted the water back to a neutral temperature before turning the water off.

"Well, that was simple." Rosette spoke. Good it was so simple.

"It's not everything." Aion spoke simply.

Rosette's face drooped just slightly, "It's not?"

Aion shook his head and reached out towards a small shelf which was within the shower cabin. First his hand closed around a white thing which was round but looked like it had been square formed. "This is soap. First you do when going into the shower is getting under the water and get the first layer of dirt off the body. The next you do is use the soap. You rub the soap in your hands and then the soap within your hands you can use to rub your body in. When you have don't feel like having more soap in your hands, you can do this again, until pretty much all of your body is covered in soap. This causes the dirt to be rubbed off the body so you get clean. When this has been done, you wash the soap off the body again with the water, as it is no good for your skin to have the soap staying on it."

Rosette listened closely and nodded.

Aion got images in his head which he tried his best deleting from within his mind again.

"So I do that with my hair too?" Rosette asked, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, though, not with the soap." Aion told and placed the soap back from where he had taken it.

"Not?" Rosette tilted her head to the side.

"No. The soap is made for the body, though; the shampoo is made for the hair." Aion explained and picked a bottle which stood next to the soap. He opened the lid of it, "You pour some of the soap into your hand and afterwards rub it into your hair. When all your hair is rubbed into the shampoo you wash it out again with the water. All depending just how greasy your hair might be, you might do this procedure twice."

Rosette nodded in understanding, "I see… Is there more?"

Aion shook his head, "No. There's not."

Rosette grinned, "Then I will take a shower now!" It was time to get clean.

Aion sighed, "Alright. I'll go get you a clean towel first." And with that he left the bathroom.

Rosette closed the door behind Aion and began to undress.

Aion walked to the closet in which towels and such were stored and pulled out a clean towel. He then walked back to the bathroom. He really had expected Rosette to keep on her clothes until he had given her the towel, but no.

Rosette stood in the middle of the bathroom, wearing no clothes at all.

Aion stared at Rosette with wide eyes. He then proceeded to drop the towel, and red in the face was out of the bathroom with the door slammed closed.

Rosette sweatdropped. Well, she could remember the first day where he had fussed around to find clothes to her after she had changed to her human form for the first time and was wearing no clothes. Perhaps she should have waited with undressing until Aion had come with the towel…

_Oh well…_ Rosette thought and sighed. She picked up the towel and placed it on a little table which was in the bathroom and stood within reach of the shower cabin. She then stepped into the cabin, pulled at the shower curtain so she couldn't see the rest of the bathroom, and started the shower.

Aion had retreated to the kitchen, where he leaned over the kitchen counter with elbows and hands resting on the surface of it. He let out a frustrated sound. He really hoped that was the last time Rosette would end up naked in front of him. He stood a little, just thinking. He then sighed.

He had taken a decision. He would start telling her about the Sinner period. About the actors and what had happened. Though, to begin with he would hide it as a "simply story", as if it was something which had happened long, long, long time ago, even though it had ended just a few years ago.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed by somewhat decent. Aion had calmed down again after having to face a naked Rosette for the second time within few days, and Rosette felt content with now being clean once again. At the moment she was watching how Aion was cooking the day's dinner.

Rosette stood a little and watched and watched when all of the sudden another question, which didn't have anything to do with what was going on at the moment, appeared in her mind. "… Can I ask exactly where I am, actually?"

Aion blinked. Where Rosette was? Well, the answer was obvious, but then again if they looked at the big picture, then it wasn't all too obvious, "Cleveland. Ohio. Cleveland is the city we are in and Ohio is the state within the country called United States of America, we are in. I'll show you on a map when we've eaten dinner."

Rosette blinked then nodded, "Alright." She then proceeded in watching Aion cook dinner. By watching his actions it might be she would be able to cook later on.

Though, Aion had the feeling he was never going to let her anywhere near the stove if he was to ever let her cook something.

* * *

Aion pulled a book out from the bookshelf before walking to the couch and sitting down next to Rosette. On the cover of the book was written the word "Atlas" and the picture of a globe was shown beneath the letters. Aion opened the book on one of the first pages, which showed all the countries. He pointed out larger fields of these countries, showing the different continents as he spoke the names of them, "There are seven continents. Europe, Asia, Africa, Antarctica, Australia, North America and South America. We are in the continent called North America." He turned a few pages until they reached a page which only showed North America, "Rough said America consists of the United States of America and Canada."

Rosette nodded and watched how Aion turned more pages until they reached two pages which only showed the area of the United States of America.

"The United States of America is divided into about fifty different states, and we are in the state called Ohio." Aion pointed out where the state Ohio was place, then pointed to a certain spot within Ohio, "And here lies the city Cleveland, in which we are." He got a sudden thoughtful look as he watched the map.

Rosette stared a little at the map, watching the states around Ohio. Two of the state names which caught her sight were Michigan and New York.

Aion was still staring at the map. Rosette had run into him here, in _Cleveland_. The places he had expected Rosette to be would be around the _Seventh Bell Orphanage _in _Michigan_ or in _New York City_. Though, she was in _Cleveland_, which was placed about _450 kilometers_ (about 280 miles) from the Seventh Bell Orphanage and about _750 kilometers_ (about 465 miles) from_ New York City_. He looked at Rosette, "Before you came here to Cleveland, did you run a lot then? And how many days do you remember from before you reached Cleveland?"

Rosette looked at Aion then looked down somewhat thoughtful at the map again. "…Five days… Five days of running and flying… People feared me and hunted me everywhere I came…" her hands moved to her chest and clenched into fists, the stingy sensation of tears prickling in her eyes returned, but she would not let them fall. "The first thing I remember is holding someone in my arms… This person crumbling and disappearing into dust… I have the feeling I'm supposed to know this person but I can't…"

Aion looked away from Rosette. _Chrno…_

"I think… I was in a… church…" Rosette had heaved a deep breath before continuing, "A small one… Outside was forest and lots of landscape… Not far from there I found children playing… Of some reason it suddenly hurt to see those children and I ran from there… Afterwards I only ran into people who feared or hated me."

Aion glanced down at the map. Nature and children? Then she had been at the Seventh Bell Orphanage. Still… She had run 450 kilometers on _five days_. Then he could somewhat understand why she was resting as much as she actually was… He sighed, "To be our kind in the human world is not easy no… But people won't fear or hate you any longer… You will get to know people, and they will like you for the personality you have… It's a good thing we can be who we actually are mentally, but it's also a burden for us to not be able to be who we are physically as well…"

Rosette nodded slowly, "It is…"

They sat a little in silence, then Aion let out yet another sigh, "I'll tell you a story about the demons from the very beginning. But I'll first tell you about it when you're no longer in need of as much rest as you are at the moment. Right now you seem tired, and I feel tired as well, so it must be time for us to go to sleep now."

Rosette nodded once again before she let out a yawn and got to her feet. She also felt like she just needed a little time of her own now these memories of this person came back to her. "Good night, Aion." She then appeared into the room she had been given.

"…" Aion sighed, "Good night, Rosette." He ran a hand through his hair. Good night? Was he and Rosette really saying that to each other? He shook his head. The world was screwed.

* * *

**MT:** OMG D: I've written a new chapter for this story D: Only after… one year and five months… I think I'm slowly getting back into writing and I really hope so too because I really want to continue with my stories. Aha, probably some mistakes in it. Gotta admit I didn't search that much info up, besides the distances between the cities. Gotta admit I was surprised to see how far a distance there actually was between Michigan and New York… And then there's probably some grammar mistakes too because I am too awfully lazy to read the chapter through… Like always :D

Though, all there's left is for you to _**please review and give feedback as it will be very much appreciated!**_


	4. Fly the Dive

**MT:** Many thanks to **Shadow-chan93** and **March Rosenqueen** for the reviews ^^ It only took me 11 freaking months to update the story. No problem at all C:

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** Aion/Rosette

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 4:** Fly the Dive

A few days later, Rosette showed signs on being more or less fully recovered and filled with energy. Aion haven gotten used to take things fairly slow, due to his lack of energy source, almost became tired of just watching her as she darted around him.

They had gone to just outside of Cleveland, by the forest side. Rosette was still a rather untrained demon, and Aion wanted to know just how much she could. She had explained she had been running _and_ flying when retreating from the Seventh Bell Orphanage and the whole way to Cleveland. This had to mean she had to be fairly good at flying, though; he still wanted to know just how well she could fly. Furthermore, he thought of teaching her a bit of using some of her powers, in order for her to be capable of protecting herself.

The part of the forest they were in was a more secluded area; the chance of them getting disturbed by sudden appearing humans should be rather slim, especially considering it was a normal work day, and the people were working.

Rosette took a run in the grass before making cartwheels, and then landing on her feet. To be free in this nature without having to run away from people was wonderful. She found this nature wonderful, even though the trees were naked and the grey weather made it all look rather depressing. Autumn was over and they had just stepped into the winter; which had made the rain so horrible cold when Aion and Rosette had first run into each other almost two weeks ago.

Aion walked calmly after Rosette, his hands resting within his pockets. For all he knew about Rosette, and from what he could see now, depression wasn't exactly part of her life. He sighed deeply, "Rosette!"

"Yes~?" Rosette skipped over in front of Aion.

Aion raised an eyebrow. "So lively... Save it for better weather than this." He commented flatly.

Rosette puffed her cheeks, her hands placed on her hips, "I can be as lively as I want to whatever weather it is!"

"No." Aion retorted. It was depression weather, and then people weren't supposed to be overly joyful. Yeah, he was a bit moody for this day.

Rosette just stuck her tongue out at Aion. Might be she was listening to a lot of what he was saying, but that she wouldn't listen to.

Aion kept walking calmly forward while speaking, "All depending how much you can, how the training goes and if the weather stays as it is now or get worse, we'll be training most of the day."

Rosette walked next to Aion, listening to what he said and nodding from time to time.

Not far from a smaller lake, Aion stopped and looked at Rosette, "To start off with, you are to change into your true form, and you are to show me just how well you can fly. As a flyer it is uttermost important you can control your wings as well as possible."

"…" Rosette gave a small nod. She concentrated on changing her form, getting this funny feeling as her clothes changed into armor and wings, tail, horns and other traits of her demon form grew forth on her body. She gave a slight shiver; she had gotten used to being packed into thicker clothing over the past couple weeks, so suddenly having this less clothing in the form of her armor gave her the chills in the cool weather.

Aion nodded, "Good. Now, before you start flying, is there anything special you'd like to remark about your own flying?"

"Uhm…" Rosette stood a little thoughtful before snapping her clawed fingers, "Well, my landing isn't so well."

"We'll work on it. Now _fly!_" Aion commanded.

Rosette spread out her wings, for the first time getting to just admire those leathery wings a tiny bit. She was not running from anyone; this was simple training and she could take the liberty to actually see a bit more of herself, without looking with too much fear or disgust. Slowly, she started flapping her wings, catching air and starting to lift herself from the ground.

Aion watched the start and how Rosette then took off, flying a bit around. He had to admit that setting off when flying she did well, but when thinking about she had had to learn how to fly while being chased, it was understandable; it was either to fly or to get caught.

When Rosette was well into the air, she started flying around as she knew how to. Needless to say, it wasn't the most elegant flying.

Aion sighed softly. It was good Rosette had gotten the basic of flying so that was not needed to get taught. However, they definitely had to work out the kinks like how to turn sharply, fly high speed, stop abruptly and so. He could also see she needed a bit more control of her wings; the wind was picking up and it wasn't all too easy for Rosette to keep it at steady flying

Rosette narrowed her eyes slight as she flew in quite big circles over Aion and the small lake. She mustered all her strength to keep flying where she was flying, but she felt how the wind was getting stronger and stronger, grabbing onto her wings. She wouldn't move down to the ground before Aion told her to though.

Aion watched Rosette fly some more around while pondering. She did well, but he could also see her troubles. It was probably for the best they waited with the actually flying lessons to a day where the wind didn't pick up like it did. The harsh weather training would first be when she was a better flyer. He sighed softly; then it was just what to train now.

Rosette bit her lip and narrowed her eyes further. The wind was screaming in her ears and her nose felt numb.

"Rosette, get down again!" Aion called for Rosette. She didn't look like one who could stay up there much longer, so before it went wrong it was better to get her down. Unfortunately she didn't seem to hear him. "ROSETTE!"

Rosette twitched as she thought she heard something. She turned her head, but because of the numbness starting in her body, she also turned her body wrongly, causing her to take a direct flight into the ice cold water of the middle of the lake.

Aion twitched visibly and ran forward, _**"ROSETTE!"**_

Rosette swirled her arms around her and tried to get to the surface. She shortly got her head over the water surface, the water spluttering out of her mouth as she gasped for air before she went beneath the water surface again. Her wings flapped in the water, but instead of helping to get her above the water surface, they helped in pulling her beneath it.

Not having the time to swim Aion set straight off from the ground in the middle of a run and spread his wings out wide as he changed form and flew directly to the point in the lake where Rosette was. His clawed hands shot through the water surface, grasping around Rosette's flapping arms which were trying to get her above the water surface. With a harsh pull, Aion pulled Rosette out of the water and into his arms which he wrapped around her before flying back to the shore of the lake.

Rosette coughed and spluttered the water out of her lungs. As she felt Aion's arms around her and shortly after the ground beneath her feet, small sobs escaped her throat. She turned rapidly in the arms of Aion, wrapping her own around him in seek for comfort.

Aion twitched as Rosette's arms wrapped around him but sighed softly and let his own arms stay wrapped around her, with one hand moving to stroke over her head. His wings wrapped around Rosette as well, attempting to give a bit of warmth as they sat there in the biting cold. "Easy now, Rosette, easy now…"

Rosette buried her face in Aion's chest; it would be a lie to deny she had been scared of drowning right then and there.

Several minutes later, Rosette had calmed down and carefully looked up at Aion; he was in his true form and she took a further study of his features. What was most remarkable was the fact of how many of their features were _very_ similar to one another. The ears, the rubies in their foreheads, their wings, their tails… Even their armor had a bit of resemblances. However, she also noticed where she had horns; he had none, just like he had told.

Aion said nothing and did nothing, besides watching Rosette. He gave her time to look, to study and to think. She had had to see his true form sooner or later anyway. However, he still heaved in some rather heavy breaths; even though he had barely used any energy, it was still very exhausting for him.

"…" Rosette carefully reached a hand up to Aion's face, brushing away the bangs which were covering his left eye. In human form he had bandages covering his left eye; in his true form… it looked like his skin was cracking. He seemed to have an eyeball with no pupil, yet had no eyeball, so it as rather creepy to watch.

Aion slowly moved a hand up, closing it around Rosette's wrist, "… I suggest we change back to human forms and get home. It isn't exactly the warmest weather and we're both soaked to the bone by now…"

"…" Rosette looked down at them before giving a small nod. Now he mentioned, she felt rather cold.

A change of appearance and a steady walk later, they reached home, got inside and took turns in having a hot shower before they wrapped themselves in blankets in the living room, with cups of hot tea between their hands.

The fireplace was lit and the flames danced around. It was only the flames within the fireplace which gave light to the living room, where the two demons were. Only the sounds of the moving flames were heard.

After a while, Rosette broke the silence, "So… All demons look like we do."

"…" Aion let out a soft chuckle, "No."

"No?" Rosette blinked and looked at Aion.

Aion shook his head, "When you first came here, you told you had considered yourself a demon because you thought they looked more monstrous and such. Some demons do look like that." He sipped his tea, "There are different races within the demon world, like there are different races within the human race."

Rosette blinked, "There are different races within the human race?" This she didn't really understand.

Aion smiled slightly at her. "Yes. Though, for humans that is more based on skin color. As you can see; our skin color is different. For humans you're then a white person while I am considered a black person. Then there are those who are lighter than me, but darker than you who are example wise called Indians. Then there are people who are pretty much all white with hair and skin and then red eyes, called Albino. Then there are the people with 'yellow' skin which isn't really yellow, which most often are simply called Asians. Though, the different colors also have many other names. Because of our color difference it's looked down upon, by many people, that we're friendly with each other, at least here in the US."

Rosette listened to Aion's explanation before twitched, "Why that?"

"Long story short; the black people original come from Africa and are brought to America by the white people, who actually come from Europe. But anyway, the white people brought the black people to America and used them as slaves. At some point that slowly changed so the black weren't slaves any longer, but we're definitely very far down in ranks. The white people still look heavily down upon them, and many whites actually don't see blacks as human-beings." Aion explained.

Rosette huffed visibly, "That's horrible!"

"Not much to do about it." Aion replied and sipped his coffee.

Rosette puffed her cheeks and sat grumbling on the couch while sipping her tea.

Aion sighed softly and decided to get Rosette's mind elsewhere, "I guess I'll start explaining a bit of how demons came here. You'll only get the beginning of the story; the rest will have to wait till later."

Rosette blinked and then looked curiously towards Aion, listening closely.

"Few thousand years ago, demons were retreating from somewhere through space. I don't have the very details of what this was, but it did, so something happened and we crash-landed in one of the oceans of Earth. Many demons died under this crash, including Pandemonium's vessel, The Core. The Core was _everything_. It was the breeder of all demons, the Queen, the one to control everything. No demon was fit to be the new Pandemonium, so demons went to the surface, to see if there was anything useful. That's when they found the humans.

A human female was exactly what they needed; so they abducted one, brought her to the place where all demons lived and turned her into a demon, into the new Pandemonium, and by that have this soulless body which could hold The Core. However, there was a problem. The body of this female started to decay. It was not strong enough to stand the transformation into Pandemonium and to hold The Core. So the body died. The demons decided that since it had worked before, they went to find another human female and do the same thing to her. She, as the previous one, decayed and the body died. The high ranked demons, which were in control of this happening, kept doing this, until the very truth of what we demons were, where we came from, what we were doing at Earth and all that was forgotten. They kept abducting human females until one day… They caught one who did not decay. She was the perfect Pandemonium and vessel for the core… and she was also pregnant with twins when she was caught."

Rosette twitched, "Pregnant with twins? What happened to the poor twins?"

Aion smiled softly, "You'll have to wait with finding that out to another day."

"Eehh? You can't do that to me! Leave it at such a cliffhanger!" Rosette whined.

Aion smirked, "Of course I can. See it as a punishment for flying into the lake so I had to come get you."

Rosette twitched before huffing and sticking her tongue out at Aion. Stupid older demon, who did he think he was…

Aion smirked before he finished his tea and slowly got to his feet, "I can feel the loss of energy is taking the better of me, so I'll be retreating to rest now. Sleep well, Rosette." He then disappeared into his bedroom to get some sleep, and to work over a bit of what had happened during the day.

"Sleep well, Aion." Rosette spoke as she watched Aion go. She then turned her eyes back to the flames, thinking of the start of the story which Aion had given her. So many questions came, and she so wanted to know what happened to those twins…

* * *

Now, if you are living in Cleveland, or have been in Cleveland, or obviously have more information about Cleveland than me, and is telling me there is no forest around, then I just say; Too bad C: Same if you're going to tell me Cleveland was first build after 1930; I don't live anywhere near US and know fish about the place, and I'm all too lazy to seek that much information, so obviously there will be faults then C:

Oh, and hope I didn't offend anyone with the "race-talk" :B It's not supposed to offend anyone. And remember, this is happening in the end of 1932, so racism was more there than it is now, as far as I know. That some other historical facts aren't fitting is just something we overlook, yes? C:

_**Reviews are very much appreciated!**_


	5. Pandamonium's Twins

**MT:** Many thanks to **Shadow-chan93, BellaChrono, the Guest** and **TooLazyToSignIn** for the reviews ^^ They are very appreciated.

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** Aion/Rosette

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 5:** Pandamonium's Twins

The incident with the lake hadn't been the most successful, but it had not stopped Rosette from wanting to train, and it had not stopped Aion from wanting to train her even though it tore a great deal in his energy. They had taken a few days with doing as little as possible as Aion had needed to regain some of his energy again, but as those few days had passed, they took the task to train Rosette again. Just with some more precautions the following times.

The training went on, the harsh winter reached and thick layers of snow fell onto the ground. Rosette got more hyper, Aion got more exhausted, but the training continued. In the city Rosette noticed a great deal of change besides the snow; the city was decorated with hearts, green branches, stars and people were walking around the streets singing and having even more bags with stuff in their arm. Rosette was interested in knowing what all of that was about; Aion told it was a holiday called Christmas which was something the humans held, some for the sake of religion, others for the sake of tradition. However, it was not a Holiday for demons. Rosette had her interest in knowing more about the holiday, but Aion brushed it off with there were things more important; like training.

The time of Christmas was passed by, and so was the time of New Year as well. The winter period continued with thick layers of snow everywhere, until it slowly reached that time where the snow started to disappear and flowers hidden underneath the snow started to come forth, while the birds from the south started to return.

It was a morning like all others; Rosette slowly awoke before she rolled onto her side to continue sleeping, ignoring the sunrays coming in through her window. She could hear the weak sound of birds singing outside, but decided to ignore it as sleep at the moment was more tempting. However, as she lay there, it slowly felt as if something was wrong. With a sudden movement, she sat up quickly and looked around; well, her room looked as it always had looked like. She furrowed her brows and sat a little and just sat there, listening.

The house was as usual silent –when Rosette was moving around making noise- as Aion was normally rather soundless. However, even so Rosette found it all too silent.

Slowly, Rosette moved her duvet aside and moved her feet to the floor to get off the bed. From the bed she moved to the door, opening it and stepping into the living room, looking around. There was nothing different to see in the living room. She had often seen Aion be in the living room in the morning when she finally came out of bed. Though, he wasn't there now.

Rosette stood a bit, watching, before shrugging; then Aion was probably in the kitchen or his office. So Rosette first went to the kitchen from the living room; she found no one. From the kitchen she walked to the office; here she did not find Aion either.

Rosette furrowed her brows again. This was starting to get a bit weird. However, before taking the decision of panicking, she went to his bedroom, giving a knock on the door before opening it and looking inside. It was possible Aion had been too exhausted from the previous day, so even he had slept long this morning. However, she did not find him in his bedroom either.

Rosette bit her lip; one room left to check. So she went to the bathroom, knocking on it. She got no answer. She knocked again and still got no answer. This was when she decided to open the door and look in, figuring Aion was not there either. So Rosette came forth to one thing.

Aion was _gone_.

Now was the time where Rosette began to panic. She desperately tried to look everywhere in the house again, not finding Aion. Of course, she knew how to take care of herself… or did she? She was still missing a lot of training, and even with the human form she wasn't sure whether she could just go amongst people or not; from all the time she could remember, Aion was the only one there had literally been nice and went to help her. And honestly, at the moment Rosette wasn't one to feel like being left alone.

And from there the minutes passed, and the minutes passed into hours. Rosette had gone from panicking to tears as she just sat in the living room, not all too sure of what she should do. The thought of running out to find Aion surely had crossed her mind; but where in the world should she start looking? She could be running down one street and then he would be on a different street. Or for all she knew then he would return home when she went out and then she would just have pressured him to go look for her and all in all Rosette was _very_ lost.

That's when a golden sound reached her ears. It was the sound of a key unlocking the front door before it was opened and the slow shuffling Aion made as he stepped inside, closed the door and shrugged off the outer clothing by the entrance before he stepped into the kitchen to get to the living room.

Aion sighed softly; it had been a longer day, but fortunately it was over now. Or well, so he thought until he had this blonde attacking him straight to the floor, hugging him tightly, "R-Rosette!"

"WhereintheworldhaveyoubeenIw assoworriedwhydidyounottellm eanythingwereyoukidnappedasd fghjkl" Rosette whined as she was glued directly to Aion.

"…" Aion was not amused by Rosette, "…What?"

"Where were you?" Rosette looked up at him with those broken puppy eyes as if she had been convinced he had left her completely.

"Out?" Aion asked back, trying to pry Rosette off him so he could get off the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosette whined and refused to let go off Aion.

Aion was not amused, "Rosette, you can read. I've seen and heard you reading."

"What in the world does my reading have to do with you not telling me anything?" Rosette kept on.

"…" Aion literally planted his the palm of his hand against his face, "For the love of…" still having Rosette clinging to him, he managed to get to his feet and over to the small dining table in the kitchen where he tapped a note which was ever so finely lying free for all to see, "Have you even read this note I left you?"

"…" Rosette blinked and looked at the note lying on the table, by Aion's hand. She had seen this piece of paper lying on the table earlier, but had not thought anything about it. She picked up the note and read the words written on it.

_Morning Rosette.  
A small urgent matter at work appeared so I had to take a leave without spending half an hour on trying to wake you. I'll be back sometime in the afternoon.  
- Aion_

"…" Rosette looked up at Aion and smiled sweetly. No, she had definitely not read that note.

"…." Aion sighed deeply. Well, then he knew that next time he had to kick Rosette out of bed and tell her face to face that he was leaving and would return later.

Rosette was still smiling sweetly, "So, what was the urgent matter at work?"

"Just some problems the others couldn't figure out to handle themselves." Aion replied, brushing that off as fast as possible.

Aion had already back before New Year explained Rosette about work, and what Aion's work was; most of Aion's work was done from the home, which was quite good as he then could freely keep an eye on Rosette. He had the work with others which he had not given Rosette the names of, but as long as money was received for survival that was the most important.

In all reality, Aion hadn't exactly been to work. He had been talking with the person he worked along with; Shader. Shader had just as Aion survived the Final Battle, however, compared to Aion she had gotten through quite unharmed. They had managed to find both of Shader's hidden horns again before they had been destroyed, so she fortunately did not have the troubles Aion had. This cat had for a long time wanted to talk with Aion again, as Aion had avoided her rather well the past many many months, and Aion had been forced to go meet pest before she got the idea to come to his house; he didn't exactly need her to know about Rosette.

"I see…" Rosette replied and stood a little before smiling more sweetly at Aion, "So, what are we supposed to do today?"

"Nothing. I don't really feel like fishing you out of one of those melting stacks of snow today." Aion commented with a dry humor to it.

Rosette puffed her cheeks, "Buuuh." And that's when that brilliant idea hit her, "Then more story!"

"Eh?" Aion blinked and looked at Rosette as he had taken the note from her and curled it together to throw out.

"You know. That story you started telling before the snow started falling." Rosette replied. "You said you would tell more of it, and now almost three month have passed and you haven't told more of it yet!"

Aion raised an eyebrow at Rosette, "And what will you do if I refuse?"

"Bug you endlessly until you do it." Rosette purred.

"…" Aion puffed his cheeks. Rosette had done that two times before; but those other times it was just some certain food she wanted for dinner. He could just as well give in, "Alright, fine."

Rosette purred loudly, "Great!"

"After dinner." Aion then added.

"OI!" Rosette puffed. She wanted to be told more of that story now!

Aion just smirked at Rosette and strolled into the living room to ignore Rosette.

"Get back here and tell more story naow!" Rosette huffed and followed Aion into the living room.

Despite Rosette's demands, she still had to wait a few hours until dinner had been made and eaten, along with the dishes having been washed.

Finally settled in the living room, Rosette sat hugging a pillow, looking like a little excited child at Christmas. Aion had to admit, he found that sight rather amusing.

Aion leaned back in his own chair and thought back a bit; how much had he actually told the last time? He wasn't all too sure.

"You finished with this woman pregnant with twins got turned into Pandamonium~" Rosette purred, to make sure Aion started the correct place.

"So that I did?" Aion glanced at Rosette, a small chuckle emerging from his throat as he spotted the small quick nods. He sighed softly, "So we had the woman Lilith who got turned into Pandamonium while being pregnant with twins…

The twins did well survive, and it's those twins who will have the main focus throughout the rest of the telling… Since the twins –two boys- were still unborn when their mother was turned into Pandamonium, they were born as demons. It was a different birth than all other demons and the Elders were worried that these twins would become even stronger than any of them and so it was considered to kill them, but in the end they decided to have them raised as any other noble demon.

During the growth of these twins, they got a bit more secluded from the other demon children; they did have contact, but the Elders wanted to keep a special eye on these twins and so they got more secluded from other children. However, it also made those twins more rebellious. They often ran away from their caretakers to explore as they were not exactly allowed to go explore as they wished to do. During one of their times of exploring they met four other children, which we will get to know as Hyper, Bully, Gentle and Missy. The twins got more interested in these four; wanted to know them closer. So as time passed by, then each time the twins ran off, they went to those four, slowly growing stronger and stronger bonds of friendships. The meetings between these six kept going on –also when the twins were finally allowed to go wherever they wanted without having the need to sneak out.

They all became older and finally the twins reached that day which was known as their coming-of-age ceremony… Their day of tuning. That day went on more normally for the youngest twin, but the oldest twin it was different at that day. When the oldest twin had his Legion tuned, he did not only receive a higher domain than the Elders; he also resonated with The Core's Primordial Memory… This means a large amount of Pandamonium's memories entered his brain; all the hidden secrets about where demons came from, and that he and his brother in reality should have been human beings. The Elders where threatened by him and feared that the same would happen to the younger twin; not only those, but all of a certain generation and downward they were afraid of. They wanted to get rid off them all. However, the oldest twin having seen what he had seen wanted to start a revolution… And he did indeed also start it.

Many demons joined this revolution, and all those who did end up being known as 'Sinners'. Many died during the revolution where they fought to get their hands on Pandamonium's head so all the memories could be retrieved from her. However, during the escape from The Pandamonium and the Pursuers to the human world they lost the head and had to get help from a human to retrieve the head. The only demons left to work with this human were the twins and their four friends."

Aion's eyes were half-lidded as many memories of his past flowed through his mind.

Rosette was listening closely as Aion explained. Though, when he stopped she puffed her cheeks, "Then what happened?"

Aion's ears twitched as he heard Rosette's voice and he snapped out of his memories. He looked at Rosette and gave a shrug before folding his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, "Well, who knows. Won't be told today~"

Rosette twitched, "O-OI! You can't leave me with another cliffhanger!"

"Of course I can." Aion spoke then yawned, "Especially because I'm going to bed." He moved to get off the chair.

"Buuuuuuh." Rosette puffed her cheeks.

Aion smirked at Rosette, "You'll get the rest told another day. Just won't be today."

Rosette just stuck her tongue out at Aion before watching him leave the living room. She sighed deeply and looked ahead of her with half-lidded eyes. Something of the story sounded a tad familiar… Especially when the words of 'Sinners' and 'Pursuers' were mentioned, but she couldn't remember where she should remember it from…

* * *

**MT: Reviews are always appreciated~**

And I apologize for the evil skip of Christmas, but really, I had no idea what there should happen of special things here, and the story is only planned for two more chapters after this chapter, so needed to get most important parts more along and still have a bunch of time passing by.

If there should be any wonder, then Hyper is Shader, Bully is Genai, Gentle is Viede and Missy is Rizelle~

**TooLazyToSignIn:** It's a good question you give with how Rosette is supposed to look like :3 Rosette is supposed to pretty much look like she did in the end of the manga; older and with longer hair. I excuse if I give the vibe of her looks being of when she was sixteen. However, her personality I try to get more and more towards how she was as sixteen, though still with a tint to her older self so she is still calmer. Lastly, Rosette wasn't in her thirties, but she did die in the thirties. By the end of the manga when we see her tombstone, it says she lived from 1908-1932, which would put her at an age of twenty-four when she died :) Hope that helped a bit.


	6. Breaking the Wall

**MT:** Many thanks to **Anon42**, **bloody raptor** and **BellaChrono** for the reviews. They're much appreciated.

**Summary:** She's alone. She doesn't know where she is, or who she is. People run away from her in fear, and she does not know why. She just knows she is blonde, has azure eyes… and then she has wings and horns.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** Aion/Rosette

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 6:** Breaking the Wall

Spring was there. Spring had almost just begun as a bit of snow was lying around.

And Rosette just sat by one of the windows, staring out at nothing in particular.

It had only been a few days since she last had gotten a part of that story and she had used the days since then to bug Aion endlessly to get him to tell. Unfortunately, he had not budged. This story felt like it wasn't just a story, but something there had literally happened, hence the reason she wanted to know more, even though she also had the feeling she should you know what came next.

Rosette let out a deep sigh and glanced behind her; Aion was lying on the couch, taking a nap. Rosette puffed her cheeks; he was so stubborn. If he had to take so long with telling this story, or perhaps not finish it at all, why had he then started it?

Rosette's ears suddenly twitched as she heard knocking against the front door. It was highly rare occasions they had anyone coming to the house. All in all she didn't remember anyone coming to the house besides the mailman, but he never knocked on the door. She sat for a while, looking towards the hallway in which the front door was.

There got knocked on the front door again.

Rosette sat for a bit more before she looked towards Aion; he was too deeply asleep. Rosette sat for a little more.

There was knocked on the door again, a female voice speaking from the outside, "Aion! I know you're in there, open up!"

Rosette blinked; well, it wasn't one there had gone wrong since this person was seeking Aion. At some point Rosette finally shrugged and got to her feet, walking to the front door to open it.

When the door was opened, there was a louder purr mixed with a "Finally! I've been waiting for minutes, what took you so lo-"

The female Rosette had opened the door for stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Rosette, eyes slowly widening.

Rosette blinked and just stared at the lady in front of her, not really knowing what to say. Her face seemed familiar, but it didn't really ring any bells…

The female heaved in a deep breath and just seemed about to scream when…

"Don't you dare." Aion sneered as he appeared in the doorway, pushing Rosette gently away. Listening to Shader's scream was not on his priority list. To prevent her from screaming however was on the priority list.

Shader froze shortly again before a broad grin crossed her lips, "AION!" and then proceeded to glomp him.

Aion twitched and just in the last second managed to grab onto the doorframe in order to keep standing so he did not fall to the floor. He let out a rather deep sigh at his overly enthusiastic friend. Who he just days earlier had forbidden to come to his house.

And now she was there.

Rosette blinked as she watched the two a bit, "Uhm.."

Aion let out a sound as he tried to pry Shader off him without much success before he looked towards Rosette. He needed her gone if he had to explain Shader it all… He then raised his brow at Rosette, "Did you finish washing your clothes?" he remembered she had started washing her own clothes when he fell asleep, but Rosette often started something and then suddenly got to think of something else and then forgot what she was originally doing.

Rosette gave a quite visible twitch when Aion mentioned her clothes and then just disappeared in a cloud of dust. Obviously she had forgotten about it.

Aion facepalmed mentally. He really did get to wonder if this had been the Rosette Chrno had had to do with every day they had been together…

"Aion.." Shader slowly let go of her friend and looked up at him.

Aion blinked and looked down at Shader, "…?"

"What did you _do_ to her?" Shader asked abruptly.

Aion's brow twitched quite visibly, "_**I did NOT do anything to her!**_"

* * *

"…So you are absolutely sure Chrno is completely gone..?" Shader asked carefully as she took the cup of coffee she was offered.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Aion sighed softly and sat down opposite Shader with his own cup of coffee. He had just told her the whole story with Rosette of how they had run into each other and he then had started taking care of her.

"…" Shader watched her friendly sadly, "Aion…"

"_Don't_ start. Please." Aion spoke. He really didn't need any pity or lecture or anything.

"…" Shader sighed softly and decided not to poke more into that. She knew it wouldn't help if she did. So she changed the topic back to Rosette, "She really remembers nothing?"

Aion shook his head, "Nothing at all. She has her moments where she recognizes things. Recognizes names, recognizes faces and such, but it doesn't ring a bell of what has happened in the past and where to place the names and faces. It's like she has a blurry wall of glass in her mind which needs a proper hit in order to break."

"I see." Shader sighed softly.

They didn't get to speak more before Rosette poked her head into the kitchen, "I'm done." She purred, "What are you talking about."

"How to best avoid you breaking more of my house apart." Aion remarked.

Rosette twitched before puffing her cheeks, "Oi! That lamp was the whole way back to New Years."

Aion smirked, "One never knows what can happen next."

Rosette just puffed her cheeks even more, "Stop picking on me."

Aion merely smirked in reply.

Shader got a small smile on her lips. Quite a different relationship these two had gotten compared to the past. At some point she cleared her throat, "I apologize for earlier, I didn't know anyone lived here with Aion so I was surprised. Time for proper introduction!" Shader purred and skipped over in front of Rosette, holding out her hand, "I'm Shader~"

Rosette blinked before smiling. She took Shader's hand in greeting, "I'm Rosette."

Shader purred before suddenly glomping Rosette. It wasn't Shader's fault Rosette looked so cute even though she was an adult.

Aion was not really amused by the scene, "By the way, Shader, when do you leave?"

"Oh, some time tomorrow. I intend to stay here for tonight." Shader purred loudly.

Aion's brow twitched, "No you're not."

"Yes I indeed am~" Shader still purred before she started dragging Rosette to the living room, "Come Rosette, let's have some girl-to-girl talk~ Aion, you can make some lunch meanwhile~"

Aion twitched by this too, "What am I? Your servant?"

"Yes!" Shader called from the living room where she had dragged Rosette.

Aion then proceeded to growl and grumble something before he did start to make some lunch.

Rosette blinked and looked towards the kitchen before she looked towards Shader as they sat down on the couch. "So… many years have you know Aion?"

"That's quite a lot of years." Shader spoke and tapped her finger against her cheek, "More than three-hundred years, that's for sure."

Rosette blinked and watched Shader, "You're a demon too?"

Shader purred, "Sure I am. There are quite a lot of us around the world. There have been many more than there are now… But no reason to discuss that." Shader then proceeded to change the topic to something else. And then she went on babbling.

In all reality it should have been a talk between the two, but it was more Shader talking and Rosette listening… and wondering how someone could talk even more than her. But she got to understand why Aion was so used to have someone talking constantly around him even though he lived alone.

A while later the lunch was finished for the three of them to eat. Here Shader also continued talking of whatever she came to think of. Mainly it was completely random things.

Aion more or less completely ignored Shader because he was quite used to it. Rosette listened with one ear; at one point it was quite interesting and amusing to listen to, at another point even she got tired of listening to someone's constant blabbering.

When there happened to be a short pause in Shader's constant talking, a thought struck Rosette's mind and she looked at Shader, "Do you know of the story too?"

Shader blinked, "The story?" she wasn't sure what Rosette.

"Just a simple story. Nothing important." Aion commented. Shader didn't need to know. Because then she would just team up with Rosette, that he knew.

Shader raised an eyebrow, "Just a simple story?"

Rosette puffed her cheeks, "Might be 'simple' but it's good. And he keeps leaving at cliff-hangers."

"Oh? What is the story about?" Shader watched Rosette.

"Nothing important." Aion commented but was ignored.

"The Sinners." Rosette clapped her hands together and gave a short summary of what Aion had told so far, only to finish with "..And then he won't tell more of it."

Shader looked towards Aion, "He should definitely tell more of it. It sounds really interesting this story."

"I don't think I should tell more of it right now. There's stuff to do and such." Aion tried to avoid it.

"Hardly anything deeply important. We can take care of the dishes later." Shader replied.

Aion's brow twitched and he stared directly at Shader. Shader just stared back.

Needless to say, Rosette and Shader got their will in the end and they all three collected in the living room, to hear more of the 'story'.

Aion had claimed a chair, his fingers fiddling with the ribbon he had tucked out of his hair. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked downwards and started to tell.

"So as told last… The rebellion had begun, the Sinners had taken Pandamonium's head and lost it again and now required the help of a human with special powers… The Holy Girl.

The younger brother was send out to get the Holy Girl from a convent and he also did manage to get her rather easily. They had to search the Grand Canyon for a few months before they could find the head but in the end they retrieved it before returning to their base… A place they called 'Eden'. A flying fortress. From here began their plan of retrieving the memories from Pandamonium's head. Even though there wasn't any more use for the Holy Girl, she stayed with them anyway, befriending them all. Months passed by with collecting the memories from Pandamonium, and just before they were done, just at the last percentage, they celebrated. That's when it all went terribly wrong.

Pandamonium's head returned to life and attacked them, using what is called 'Geas'. It's the way Pandamonium used to control demons; it very painful and hard to go against if you're a demon with horns… But the Holy Girl didn't have horns and she wasn't a demon. She used her powers to stop Pandamonium for a short amount of time, giving the twins access to what at the given time looked like killing Pandamonium. Everything calmed down again but it didn't go without a price. Bully, Missy and Gentle were all strongly wounded, especially Bully and Missy. Both had been hit directly by Pandamonium, and a direct hit from Pandamonium cannot be healed. This caused Bully to become blind and he had to get an artificial arm, while Missy had to get an artificial lower body. Lastly there was the Holy Girl… When she used her powers to stop Pandamonium's head shortly, Pandamonium's voice reached her, and all of Pandamonium's memories flowed into her.

The Holy Girl was unconscious for a week and they didn't know the voice had reached her by then. It was first when she awoke and the older brother got to talk to her, he realized Pandamonium was in her. That's when everything really began to fall apart. From there the older brother only saw one option; The Holy Girl had to die. It was for different reasons; to retrieve Pandamonium's memories, but also because he didn't want her to fall to the ill faith of becoming Pandamonium. Head strong he stayed by that decision instead of looking for other ways, and he commanded his brother to do the deed of killing her. Though, the younger brother had fallen in love with her and instead protected her, so here the fight between the brothers started…

The younger brother and the Holy Girl managed to get away, but not without the older brother having ripped the horns off the younger brother, causing the younger brother and the Holy Girl to make a contract. A contract there would take the life of the Holy Girl in order to keep the younger brother alive. They then kept running through the land in order to get away from the other Sinners who were pursuing them. However, the older brother along with Hyper found the two in the end. The older brother attacked them, landing a hard enough blow to the two which end up costing the Holy Girl her life…

During this, the convent the Holy Girl had been taken from had been searching for her. When she was dead, some people of the convent found her with the younger brother by her side. From here she was buried in a tomb, a tomb in which the younger brother stayed by her side. For fifty years.

When the fifty years had passed, the one thing making the younger brother leave the tomb was a sibling pair. The older girl and the younger boy. They befriended the younger brother and came often to visit him. But in the meantime the older brother had lost Pandamonium's head and had made new plans; to retrieve the seven apostles. And the boy was an apostle. The older brother took the boy, and in a spur of the moment the girl and the younger brother made a contract, in order for the younger brother to use his powers and survive. From here they joined the convent where the Holy Girl originally came from. They trained to defeat demons and to become stronger while searching for the boy.

Four years later they got an apostle girl and a jewel summoner added to their team and soon after they got a lead to where the boy was. They had to go from New York to San Francisco and on that trip they met Missy of the Sinners. She tried to get the girl in order to 'stabilize' the boy because.. the boy had been given the younger brother's horns. To make him as strong as a demon but to not be affected by something like Geas because he wasn't a demon. They fought Missy and it cost her life on a train in the end. It was from here the other Sinners figured that the last apostle was with the girl and the younger brother.

They reached San Francisco and the girl got to see her brother after the many years, but… the horns had mixed his mind completely; he could not recognize. He was losing himself. It all end in a battle between the twin brothers, where the younger brother lost rather heavily after going berserk, because he got his mind back and remembered he was hurting the girl from taking so much energy from her… The older brother then took the last apostle and with the other Sinners and the boy they left.

It took a bit over a week of recovery and then a tracking of where the Sinners had been before they got the chance to hunt after the Sinners to where they were; at Eden, were the apostles were used to call forth the home of demons from the depths of the ocean. The battle went on both on Eden and on the home of demons. During all of this the girl and the boy were reunited as the horns got torn off the boy's head and the older brother managed to kill Pandamonium once and for all, but not without some complications. Many demons were killed, including Gentle and Bully. In the end it led to a Final Battle between the two brothers… Hyper survived and the same did the two brothers… to begin with. The younger brother died later… The older brother is in hide. The boy and the apostles are alive but the girl, she… well, she's alive too."

Aion sighed softly as he finally finished and leaned back in his seat, his eyes half-lidded. Some details he had left out, but the whole overview of what had happened was there.

Shader's eyes were half-lidded too; they had lost many friends in all of those happenings.

Rosette was silent. Most of the things she had heard today she felt like she knew from somewhere, but she still could not tell from where she had heard it all… She sighed softly and said nothing for now; she didn't know what to say. It had been interesting to get told all of this, but the ending was quite sad. She watched Aion and Shader; it wasn't just a story, it was real. And they had been there. And they were sad. Rosette could tell that far; another reason for her to not saying anything.

* * *

Clinging and sizzling and chopping.

Those were just some of the sounds which could be heard from the kitchen.

Rosette's knees were placed on the seat of the couch while her arms were crossed on the backrest of it. This was so she could sit somewhat perfectly to stare directly through the door leading to the kitchen to watch Aion work out there without him noticing her watching.

Shader was sitting on a chair, watching Rosette. She chuckled softly, "Nothing better to do?"

Rosette blinked and snapped out of her staring to look at Shader. She gave a small smile, "Well…" a small blush came onto her face.

Shader blinked, "Oh?" she purred, "Girl to girl?"

Rosette still had the small smile. She glanced quickly towards the kitchen; Aion was still working out there and wasn't paying attention towards them. She looked towards Shader and sat properly down on the couch, "When I first met Aion I had this feeling of… pure hatred, and sorrow. I didn't know why. I still don't know why I felt like that at the time… But I'm happy I didn't react after those feelings. Aion has his remarks and a bit of a sharp attitude, but he's still kind and gentle. I know he knew who I was from the start he saw me; there just was that recognition in his eyes and he knew my name… I don't know where I know him from; as he hasn't told me." She gave a small smile, "I'll get to know someday. I'll remember at some point. But right now I'm quite happy to be with him."

Shader blinked and just watched Rosette, "…"

Rosette smiled, "I think… No, I know, I like him quite a lot. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to break it to him."

"…" Shader gave a weak smile to Rosette before she twitched.

Rosette blinked and looked in the direction Shader now was looking too.

Aion was standing in the doorway, his head tilted so his bangs were covering most of his face. Though, it could be seen his teeth were gritted; he had heard everything Rosette had said.

Rosette just stared at Aion before she let out a slow, "…Aion?"

That's when Aion snapped, _**"LIES!"**_

Rosette gasped as Aion suddenly was right in front of her, having pulled her to her feet and having a tight grasp around her upper arms.

Aion's eye was vivid, "Remember already, Rosette! That story is about YOU and what leads up to the things happening around YOU! YOU are the girl, Rosette Christopher! You found my brother _Chrno_ in _Mary Magdalene's _tomb, together with your brother _Joshua_! You made a contract with Chrno, you traveled together with the apostle _Azmaria Hendric_ and the jewel summoner _Satella Harvenheit_, in search for your brother to San Francisco! You fought against the puppet master _Rizelle the Sinner_ on the train! In San Francisco Chrno went berserk! _I_ gave Chrno's horns to your brother Joshua! You fought against _Genai the Sinner_ on Eden and the fight was stopped by _Viede the Sinner_! Shader and I are the only survivors of the Sinners! Chrno gave his life for you to survive! He turned you into a demon! You were born human! _**I**_ am Aion! The Leader of the Sinners! I AM YOUR ENEMY!"

Rosette looked at Aion with wide eyes. She was horrified and her mind became a jumble of words and names. A sudden crack happened, only inside Rosette's mind for no one to hear. It caused Rosette to hit Aion's hands away from her and back away as her own hands went to her head, _**"NO!"**_

Shader stood frozen to where she was, just watching the scene.

Aion himself was shocked. He took a few steps right. For Rosette to like him was just not right! He had destroyed everything for her!

Rosette fell to her knees, still holding her head with both hands. Her eyes were still wide but looking at nothing at particular as her face was towards the floor.

_The wall was breaking._

Aion heaved in a deep breath before it clicked in his mind what had happened and what was happening. He carefully stepped forwards and reached out for the blonde, "…Rosette..!"

"_**Stay away from me!**_" Rosette snapped slapping Aion's hand away.

Aion twitched and took a step back. This wasn't going to end well.

Rosette was shaking lightly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she got to her feet. Her head was hurting; all the memories were coming forth from their hide. The flow of memories were too much for her at the given moment to remember much of the past months happenings for now and she could only concentrate on few things; like Aion the Sinner was standing right in front of her.

Aion twitched and took another step back as Rosette looked up at him with burning eyes. He didn't get to do much more before a horrendous pain shot through his stomach, all caused by Rosette's claws going through him. Aion let out a gagging sound while spitting out blood.

Rosette was shaking and growling. She tore her claws out of Aion's gut again before throwing him straight into the wall. She then stood there, flexing her claws looking ready to attack again before she simply disappeared out of the house.

Shader twitched and reached out for the blonde, "R-Rosette..!" but she then had other things to think about; she turned sharply to Aion and ran to his side.

Aion had ended on the floor where he quite unsuccessfully tried to get to his hands and knees, one arm wrapped around his stomach. His whole body was shaking and he coughed up blood. With tightly closed eyes and gritted teeth, he let out a short whimper, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He couldn't help it. He had come to care for her and hadn't been able to keep her any longer in the dark.

* * *

**MT**: Surprise 8D Only a bit over a month since the last update of this story 8D I apologize if it seems rushed, I tried not to :B Only one more chapter to go 8D

*That they seek Pandamonium's head in Grand Canyon is merely something I remember out from memory, so this can very well be wrong, as I was too lazy to check it up. But now we just say it's the Grand Canyon.

If there should be any wonder, then Hyper is Shader, Bully is Genai, Gentle is Viede, Missy is Rizelle, boy is Joshua, girl is Rosette and Holy Girl is Mary~

**_Please leave some feedback, it'll be highly appreciated!_**


	7. It All Comes To An End

**MT:** Many thanks to **Bloody Raptor** and **an Anonymous** for the reviews.

On a further note, if there are any other people who have read this far who are all "Aion can't do this because he's pure sadist and he kidnapped Rosette" then I tell you to get your butt into reading the manga instead of being all about what he does in the anime. The Aion in the anime and the Aion in the manga are two completely different characters, and Aion never kidnapped Rosette in the manga, in fact he never really touched her personally, other than with taking Joshua.

**Summary:** Rosette has finally regained her memories and recognizes Aion for being the person he really is. Unfortunately, she's still highly split between feelings and is now left to contemplate on past events in order to figure out what she is to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the characters. They all belong to Daisuke Moriyama

**Pairings:** Aion/Rosette

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness, nudity

**Chapter 7:** It All Comes To an End

Rosette ran and ran. Even when she felt like her feet were to fall off, she kept running, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had lost Chrno. She had turned into a demon. She had been taken in by Aion and spend _months_ with him. WHY had he taken her in?!

Finally, after an unknown time of running, Rosette finally collapsed to her hands and knees. Sobs escaped her throat in between heavy breathing.

Her head was hurting deeply. It was a violent clash of all the memories she had forgotten from before she was turned, with the past few months of memories.

The image which was the strongest in her mind was Chrno giving her a sad smile.

No…

It wasn't Chrno.

It was _Aion_.

With the clash of all her memories, she saw just how many resemblances the two had of each other physically, when going past skin and hair colors. The same calm expression. The same sad smile. The same _piercing __**red eyes**_.

Rosette knew there was only one thing to do; and that was to figure out what her next move was. Her heart was split deeply, and she had to dig deeply into her memories in order to figure out the solution of what she had to do.

She stayed where she was a little longer, still heaving in a deep breaths and from time to time letting out a sob. At some point she managed to move to her aching feet again and move away from where she was; move into a smaller cave within the forest she was in, in order to get some shelter and some peace to recollect her memories and to think.

When she believed she had recollected all her memories and they weren't just a jumble of confusing things, she began to set things in order. All the things she knew about Aion; all the bad things she knew, then all the good things she knew. She had to get forth to something.

First time she had met Aion was in 1920, which was almost thirteen years prior to what they had now. Back then she hadn't even really seen Aion; she had seen the eagle; the eagle which had talked to them, asking for Chrno to take back his horns. When Chrno had refused, they were given to Joshua. From there, Aion had taken Joshua and Rosette had gone on a journey with Chrno to get Joshua back, but not without entering the Magdalene Order first.

The first time she had really gotten around to see Aion was almost five years later in San Francisco. Here he told he had been seeking her to get her as some sort of stabilizer for Joshua because of the horns, but apparently Joshua had already forgotten her by then, and so Aion had no longer had an interest for her.

Then Chrno had come to get her away, but it had all escalated into Chrno getting shot by Joshua and then Aion provoking Chrno into going rampage and starting a fight with him. A lot of the city had been destroyed, but it ended when Chrno regained consciousness and turned back into his child form. Aion had then stabbed him from behind and brought Chrno back to where everyone else was. He left Chrno there and then with Joshua and Fiore, took Azmaria and left.

Next thing she had seen to Aion was a bit over a week later, when it all clashed around Eden and Pandamonium; Aion had managed to call the world of demons up from the ocean and have Pandamonium, the Queen of Demons, activate what they called "Geas" and by so, got almost all demons that were around there, destroyed. Destroyed the demons, destroyed their Queen.

Last thing she knew of was when she and Chrno finally parted, so Chrno could run off to fight Aion…

Then she hadn't seen anything to any of them since the day she was to die and Chrno finally came back.

And then he was finally completely gone, straight in her hands…

Few days later, she had run into Aion.

Rosette's eyes became half-lidded. What good did she know about Aion?

The first good thing she had seen of Aion was in Chrno's memories; besides using Chrno as his sword a few times and ending up having Mary Magdalene Murdered, then he had shown a happy and caring side. Even Mary Magdalene, the human, had been his friend. He had worried for all the people who had suffered under Pandamonium when she had attacked and he had been genuinely happy when Mary had woken up.

What had then made Aion's more murderous change towards Mary?

Rosette pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Pandamonium's voice had gone into Mary. That was what had changed. She would slowly have been changed into Pandamonium if she had stayed alive. Chrno wanted to find another way, but Aion had stubbornly only seen one solution ahead of him.

What was the next good thing she knew about Aion? Well, there were some things Joshua had told, and just how Joshua had been physically and mentally all in all…

_Flashback_

_Rosette was checking Joshua. She was checking every piece of him, checking if he was alright, how he was doing. How high was he? How much did he weight? The only wounds she could find were a wound on each temple, but those came from Chrno's horns when they had been ripped off, and they seemed to be healing just fine already._

_Joshua chuckled softly, "Take it easy Rosette. I'm __**fine**__."_

_Rosette gave a huff. "Define '__**fine'**__. You were by them for almost five years!"_

_Joshua smiled weakly and rolled his eyes, "And it's not like I have been tortured, Rosette."_

_Rosette just gave Joshua a look._

_Joshua sighed deeply, "You can say as much as you want, Rosette… But they weren't that bad when getting to know them."_

"_Joshua…" Rosette stretched the word a bit. She knew what she had seen in Chrno's memories; most of those had been painfully warm and friendly, showing a whole other side of the Sinners. But still…_

_Joshua watched Rosette sadly and placed a hand on Rosette's shoulder, "Besides the effects from Chrno's horns, then the worst thing happening was when Aion and Fiore teamed up against me to have me eat my carrots, really."_

_Rosette raised an eyebrow, "That's a bad thing?"_

"_Yes! Carrots are absolutely horrible! THAT was torture!" Joshua whined. Those horrible, horrible carrots… Always he thought he had Aion on his side, but when it came to those damned carrots, he always chose Fiore's side… Evil demon!_

_End of Flashback_

Rosette's eyes were half-lidded. Each time Joshua had mentioned Aion it had never been anything overly bad. If anything, Aion had been some sort of caretaker of him, whenever Fiore wasn't doing it. Hell, Joshua had even told about when he was going somewhere, Aion had made sure he looked proper; like making sure the tie didn't hang loosely around but was tied properly. She sighed softly; she wasn't sure what to do.

She should hate Aion deeply for everything he had done, but… The past months had done so she just couldn't find this feeling of hatred.

The first couple of weeks she had been with Aion she had had the feeling she should hate Aion, but hadn't been able to figure out why; regaining her memories, she had figured out the why. But after the first few weeks, this feeling had just disappeared.

She bit her lip. This wasn't fair. Chrno was her love, Aion was her enemy. Then why was Chrno gone and why did she feel like this towards Aion? She closed her eyes tightly. What had even happened when Chrno finally came back to her? What had he done? What had he said to her?

_Flashback_

_She was in a church. Father Remington had been there and they had been talking, but he had just left. She had been about to leave when an attack occurred. With that attack, she knew her time had come. She had gasped for her breath, she had lost her hope for Chrno coming back in that moment but still his name had repeatedly gone through her mind. She didn't want to die!_

_That's when the doors to the door and gone open and right there Chrno stood._

_He had come. He had finally come. It didn't matter if it was her final moments; he had come._

_They had run towards each other, ending in the embrace of each other's arms. They had end up sitting on the floor, Rosette leaning against Chrno and she remembered looking into Chrno's right eye, as the left apparently was missing, according to the bandage across it. This piercing red eye had looked at her, happy to see her again, yet was still flooded with sadness._

_Chrno gave his beloved Rosette a soft smile, his fingers lightly gliding across Rosette's face, brushing some of her bangs aside before pecking her forehead. He had something in his mind. He wasn't going to let her die. And he had exactly one thing in his mind to have her survive._

_Rosette blinked once at the kiss but then smiled softly to peck Chrno's lips. She wasn't any aware of what was going to happen._

_Chrno's eye became half-lidded and he rested his head against Rosette's. "Will you promise me something, Rosette?"_

"_Anything." Rosette whispered, as her eyes slowly had started to close as she went for her last breaths._

_Chrno smiled sadly, "Please.. forgive my brother."_

_End of Flashback_

She still couldn't seem to remember what had happened directly after. She wasn't sure if she had really died and been resurrected as a demon, or if she had just been turned. No matter what exactly had happened, she had become a demon. A demon with no recollection of where she was, who she was or what in the world had happened. Then she had fled.

And by then she just knew.

Chrno was gone.

Had he sacrificed himself? She wasn't completely sure, but she had at least one thing pointing in the direction of he had sacrificed himself; the first words Aion had spoken when seeing her again.

"_So that's what he did..."_

Rosette opened her eyes to half-lidded, tears softly rolling down her cheeks again. Had Chrno spend time with Aion in all the years they had been gone? Had they made peace, since Chrno wanted her to forgive Aion?

The thoughts were still racing through her mind. At the given moment, Aion was pretty much everyone she knew. She could return to Michigan or New York, get together with Joshua and Azmaria, but… how would they take it? How would she even take it herself? As far as she knew to them she was dead now, they should have made peace… How would they take her returning? How would it go with them figuring out she had become a demon? What about Remington, the Elder and Sister Kate? The Magdalene Order all in all? How would she even take it if surrounded only by people who would die of old age around her while she stayed young?

… Why had Aion exploded into forcing her memories forth right at that given moment?

So many questions in her mind. She had two paths to choose between if she wanted to choose a path where she wouldn't be alone.

And she had to choose one of them. She didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Shader watched Aion with sad eyes; he was sleeping in his bed at the moment, as he had done pretty much all the time for the past few days. The wound Rosette had caused him took a lot of his energy, especially when he had no horns. He still surprised her with how long he still stayed alive with his wounds out of sheer will, but she felt he was wavering this time, as if contemplating in his sleep whether to keep living or just give up by now.

The cat demon sighed softly and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. She wondered what had happened to Rosette… With her memories having returned, she probably had returned to Joshua and Azmaria, which most likely was for the best. She stepped to the kitchen to make some coffee, but as she walked in there she came to stop dead in her tracks.

The person, who stood right there, in the kitchen, stared right back at Shader.

"How is he?"

* * *

"…on… ion… Aion…"

A very faint, distant voice was slowly making its way closer. Aion's ears gave a twitch. He had been quite far off in his sleep, but someone decided to heavily disturb his sleep and keep calling for him. As he slowly reached the surface of consciousness, his eye began to open. His vision was quite blurry and he thought he could see a lot of blonde hair above him. He wasn't entirely sure of what this meant as his mind was still quite fuzzy from the whole state his body was in, along with him just having woken up.

Aion let out a sound as he moved to lean against his elbows before attempting to sit up. However, a pair of gentle hands were placed on his shoulders and pushed him to lie down again.

"Easy, you need to save as much strength as possible."

The voice had a softer tone to it, and he knew he had heard the voice several times before. It sounded like… Rosette. Could fit with all the blonde hair he could make out above him. But… It couldn't be Rosette, could it?

He weakly lifted his hand from the bed and reached up towards the blonde's face as his sight slowly became less blurred. By the time Aion's hand had reached the blonde's face, he had gained enough of his sight to make out Rosette's whole frame and her face, where his hand carefully caressed her cheek.

Rosette gave Aion a weak smile, her hand moving to be placed across his while the other moved to be placed on his chest. Her hand which was placed over Aion's hand, closed around his hand and moved it from her cheek to her chest, "You've gone long enough with unhealed wounds, balancing on the line between life and death… It's time to heal, Aion." Her hand was still placed upon Aion's, "We're going to make a contract." She gave a sharper look down at Aion. He shouldn't even dare to argue back.

Despite the still slight blurred Aion had, he did notice the sharper look. Why would she even make a contract with him? That question buzzed in his mind, but in reality he did know the answer; just because Rosette had regained her memories, her feelings and memories she had gained with being with him hadn't been destroyed.

Rosette still held her hand over Aion's as she let out a sound as his claws dug into her chest, to tie the contract with blood.

A contract between a human and a demon was the most known contract. The demon would survive by getting the lifespan of the human, but when the lifespan of the human was used, there would no longer be an energy source for the demon, unless finding a new contractor –or the horns.

When it was like so, it should be possible to make a contract between a demon and another demon, shouldn't it? That had been Rosette's thought. It had to be possible. The only difference would be that this contract would not be able to take her life, just part of the energy she got from the Astral Line through her horns, right?

* * *

_**Four months later**_

"MOVE IT!" Rosette roared, standing on top of a hill. The light breeze made her summer dress fly a bit around her legs.

"Move it, drool it." Aion puffed his cheeks, carrying the larger basket with food and stuff. Rosette had decided they were going picnicking. And you just didn't say no to Rosette; especially not when it was about something including food.

"What did you say?" Rosette had just been about to continue running when she glanced down at Aion who was following after her up the hill.

"Nothing." Aion replied blankly, soon reaching Rosette and glancing down at her.

Rosette looked up at Aion and puffed her cheeks, "You said something."

A small smirk tugged the corner of Aion's lips, "I did? What should I be saying then?"

Rosette puffed her cheeks even more before smirking and lunging herself straight onto Aion's back.

Aion twitched by Rosette's sudden movement and dropped the basket to the ground as he stumbled forwards. Losing balance with Rosette hanging on him, they took the tumble straight down the hill again. They finally stopped rolling once reaching the bottom, soft laughter filling the air.

"Oi, I thought you were better at holding your balance than that." Rosette spoke, trying to get a straight face but just end up laughing more.

"I got a bad influence from you." Aion replied rather cockily as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair which now had grass sticking out everywhere from it.

Rosette twitched, "OI!" and then jumped straight at Aion again, pinning him flat against the ground, "So you got a bad influence from me?"

Aion twitched at Rosette before smirking up at her, "Why, yes I did." He reached his hands up to close around Rosette's face before leaning up to place a kiss to her lips.

A smile graced Rosette's lips and she kissed back, her arms moving to wrap around Aion's neck, forgetting her attempt to pin him against the ground.

Had she been asked about this just one year prior to the given moment, she would have deeply denied this would ever happen. It only shows, one never knows what is to happen in the future.

* * *

**MT:** THE END!

So yeah, that was the finishing of You Are A Demon. I'm quite happy with being finished with the story, because then it's done and then I have one story less to concentrate on XD Originally the reunion of Rosette and Aion should have been super-dramatic with Aion being cornered by Militia and whatnot, but nah, not anyway. There hasn't been anything else there was overly dramatic in the story, and then I didn't think it should be in the end either C:

On a further note; yes, Aion's eyes are _**red**_, not violet like portrayed in the anime. How do I know? There have been released reprints of the Chrono Crusade manga, where Aion is on the cover of one of them where his eyes are _**red**_.

Also, I apologize if the ending seems a little rushed. At some point I don't think it does, but another point I do. Though, I couldn't get any better ideas than this :B

_**Please do leave some feedback and tell what you think about the story, as that would be much appreciated C:**_


End file.
